SoulXMaka
by givingintosin
Summary: Not good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP SOUL!WERE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!"Maka Albern shouted through her weapon partner's knew that he would take forever to get could here Soul snoring...like opened the door to find her partner,Soul Evans,spread out on his bed on his bed snoring like crazy saw the scar,the permanent scar that was left by the fight with almost died trying to protect keeps thinking that this scar,this scar that can never heal,is all her fault."MAKAAAA CHOP" "GOD DAMNIT THAT HURT!WHERE DO YOU GET THAT BOOK ANYWAYS?!" "It's called a none of your damn business portal."Maka said sarcastically."Now get up...were going to be late." "Im coming I'm coming...jeez."Soul said in a drowsy tone."Breakfast is on the table,meet me at school whenever you get done."

Soul and Maka have lived together for years met when they were little and just hit it became partners a couple years ago.

Soul got out of bed and looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was 8:45."Shit!"He put on is usual red jeans,white t-shirt,black leather jacket,and put his black headband in his white hair carefully so that he wouldn't mess it have to have cool thought to soon he saw that he put it in perfectly,he left his room an saw a plate of pancakes,bacon,and sat down at the table and started eating as fast as he could without soon as he was done,he ran to his motorcycle drove down the streets to get to DWMA."I see your finally here "Professor Stein said when Soul walked in the classroom."Y-yea sorry about that." "Just go sit down." "Right"Soul started to speed walk to his seat next to Maka."Okay class,today were going to dissect another endangered animal."The class groaned,except looked like she was going to be tried to hide it,but Soul noticed."Are you alright Maka?"He asked with concern."Y-yea...just fine." "Alright"

"Ahhh,but today we say hello to our new friend,the rare Arctic Fox."Stein said with some joy in his he started shaving the poor animal,Maka raised her hand."Yes Maka?" "May I be excused?" "Sure"Maka started running out of the classroom,but stumbled while getting out of her desk,but no one Soul was really wasn't like Maka to ask to be excused,certainly during class."Soul,would you come up here please?"When he walks up to Professor Stein,Stein whispers something in Soul's ear."How about you go check on Maka?She seemed like she needed help."Soul grinned,showing his shark-like started heading for the door,then he turned to Black Star and the rest of the gang and just he started back to the door.

Maka was barley able to stand,but luckily,she had the walls to hold herself she checked to see if anyone was in the hall with her,and there wasn't,she collapsed and sat against the started feeling queasy,and saw the pancakes and the rest of the food that she ate this when her vision was a little blurry,she saw someone walking toward was Soul.

"Maka!"Soul said with put his hand to her forehead and felt her body temperature ."Damn,your burning up!"Tsubaki came around the corner."Tsubaki,go tell Professor Stein that I'm taking Maka to the nurse's office."Soul picked up Maka bridal style and started heading for the nurse's office."Soul,wait a minute."He turned around to see Professor Stein and the gang walking towards him."We'll come with you"Kid said."Were worried to ya know."  
When they made it to the nurses office,Soul and the gang waited outside while Doctor Medusa and Stein checked on Maka."Don't worry to much about Maka,Soul."said Kid,seeing the worry in his face."It's Maka. She's tough,it'll be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

When the door to the nurse's office opened,Soul was the first one up."How is she?!"Stein answered"She'll be fine,just 's it."Soul sighed was relieved is wasn't serious."Can we go to see her,Professor?"Tsubaki asked."Sure,but she's asleep."Soul went in first only to see his miester,pale and others came in and they were was just fine before class started,now she's like Star went back to there the pile of puke was and checked it out._I can't she if ate something don't worry I am the AMAZING BLACK STAR,THE GREATEST ASSASSIN WHO EVER LIVED!_

The other's left to also inspect the pile of puke,but Soul stayed behind."Maka's excused from school tomorrow and of course she'll need someone to take care of her so Soul,if she's not feeling better by tomorrow,you will also be excused."

"Doctor Medusa,your scared me"Soul said with surprise."I'm sorry,but Maka these pills every 5 hours."She handed him a bag of red and white pills." "Sure...no problem"With that,Medusa left the room.

"S-soul"Maka said turned around."You ready to go home?" "Y-yea"As she tried to get up,she nearly fell on her knees,but Soul got there before she refused to get carried by soul,so she leaned on him and the way back there,Soul and Liz kept exchanging nervous ,Maka wasn't paying they got home 10 minutes later,the rest of the gang asked if Soul needed any help,he refused and they all it was just Soul and Soul looked over at Maka,who he set on the couch,she was fast picked her up bridal style and walked to her laid her down on her leaving,he planted a quick kiss on her forehead afraid that it would wake her up."Sweet dreams Maka."

A few hours later,Soul woke up,but he wasn't sure looked over at his alarm clock and saw that is was just past got out of bed and headed toward the he was walking past Maka's room,his ears picked up a sorta crying leaned on Maka's door with one ear against knocked on the door gently."Maka,you okay?"

No answer.

"I'm coming in now,okay?"You could hear the sympathy in his opened the door slowly and saw his partner curled up in her bed,her cheeks stained with was like everything else that was on his mind was instantly forgotten and it was all replaced with one crossed the room over to her bed and pulled her into a sympathetic hug,putting his chin on her head."Maka...is everything alright?"Tears were soaking Soul's shirt,but he didn't never replied."You can talk to me about these things you know."Soul said in a quiet voice.

She sniffled.

He released the embrace slightly to check her temperature."Damn Maka,your burning up!"He then carried her into the living room,lied her down on the couch and went to get an ice-pack.

They had none.

So,he got a bag of frozen peas,walked over to Maka and put it on her forehead."Does that feel any better?"

She nodded weakly.

He then sat on the couch next to Maka and pulled her head onto his was to weak to do anything about it."You know,"Soul started"That when someone dies,they turn into a star.?" "Really?" " 's so people that have died can watch over there loved ones that are still alive." "When did you get so smart?" He tilted his head and looked up to pretend he was thinking."I don't know" She managed to choke out a weak,but meaningful light chuckle."You goofball" He chuckled.

These are the times that Soul wished he could freeze,and just play it over and wished times like this would never end.

There was a long wasn't was must have fallen asleep because Soul started hearing small snores from her that made his heart start racing.

He picked up Maka bridal style carefully trying not to wake stilled wondered what she was crying decided to ask her in the let out a yawn and left Maka's room and headed for got back in his bed and fell asleep.

Bright rays of sunlight entered the room through the window."Ugh..."She looked at the familiar surroundings of her bedroom._What?_She thought._I could've sworn I was in the living well._She shrugged it off and stood up with shaky legs and fell down with a loud thump."Oww"Soul must have heard this because he came barging in the room a couple of seconds after she fell."Is everything alright?!Are you hurt?" "I'm fell." "Ok...".With that,he left her room.

It was strange,she has never acted this way,at least not around was like he was a whole other was like the Soul she knew,the not caring and laid back Soul,was completely different person.

She got off the floor with wobbly legs,but kept her balance and wobbled out of her room into the kitchen._Guess I'll have to cook._That's when she started feeling light headed and grabbed her head in hopes of making the pain walked in and saw her holding her head."Hey Maka,you alright?" " f-fine" "You don't look fine to me" "I said I'm fi-" "Maka!"


	3. Chapter 3

Soul let out a distingueshed cry."Maka!" He gently but quickly picked Maka up and carried her to the placed his palm to her forehead gently and was slightly shocked by the warmth he went back to the kitchen,got a wet rag and went to place it on Maka's head.  
As he reached for his phone to call Stein,he felt a hand grab his arm urgently.

"Don't call him Soul"Maka saw a glimps of fear in her eyes.  
"I have to, need to need know whats wrong with you."  
"Please Soul!"  
Soul started to argue,but he caught a glimpse of tears in the corner of her eyes.  
"No,no 't know I hate it when you cry."

Soul went to comfort her,but hesitated for a knew that if he showed the "uncool" side of him and got that close,  
that would surely earn him a Maka Chop later,but he decided it's worth sat down and put his arm over the girls trembling shoulders.

"It's alright Maka." Soul said in a hushed voice."I won't call Stein...okay?"  
Maka didn't reply,but Soul felt something in their soul was happier than she had been in the last few days.

They sat there for a while,thinking about what just ,Soul heard steady breathing coming from looked down at her for a moment,thinking that,on the outside,she acts so strong,no matter how fragile she looks,but on the inside,there was a layer underneath that no one knew about...

No one but Soul.


	4. UPDATE NOTICE

SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LONG UPDATE!I WAS USING MY SCHOOL COMPUTER SO I COULDN'T UPDATE OVER THE SUMMER.I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER SO I AM NOW ABLE TO UPDATE! 


End file.
